A New Day Dawns
by storyteller84
Summary: Theresa and Fox fight Ethan and Gwen for custody of Little Ethan and new developments come to the town of Harmony
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own so please don't sue. _

_Summary: Theresa and Fox fight Ethan and Gwen for custody of Ethan Martin. Changes are coming and surprises await._

**Chapter 1**

"I will give you three weeks to find a job and place to live" says Judge Reily, "if you do not meet these points I will terminate your parental rights, Ms. Lopez-

Fitz-Gerald." "No" shouts Rebecca. "That is my order Mrs. Crane" states the judge.

Theresa walks over and tells her son, Ethan Martin, that she will be taking him home soon. "No you won't, he will soon be Gwennie's son." says Rebecca. "Wouldn't count on it" says Fox as he makes his way over to where the women are standing. I hope Theresa has a plan, thinks Fox. They all make their way to their homes.

At the Lopez-FitzGerald home, Theresa is going over the different options in her mind. (_The Lopez-FitzGeralds never lost their jobs or home and Alistair has offered a job to Theresa. Fox is also working at Crane Industries as the Crane heir.)_ She has decided that she has to take the job offered to her by Alistair. With this job came a place to live and a steady income. She tells her family and Fox that she will be taking the job and that it should be enough to get her son back.

At the Mansion, Rebecca is telling Gwen that there is no way the Theresa is getting her son back. "She has no job skills or job offers," says Rebecca. She doesn't deserve to be a mother thinks Gwen. "Ethan better make sure she doesn't" states Gwen. They are unaware that Theresa has taken a job at Crane Industries. Soon they will find their house of cards crumbling.

The next day Theresa starts at Crane Industries. She is shown around her office and meets with the new design team. She has a lunch date with Fox later and she wants to get things ready. "Hi Fox" says Theresa. "Hi babe" says Fox, "ready to go to lunch." "Sure let's go" says Theresa as she gets her purse and escorts Fox out of the office.

In the hallway, Ethan sees them leave the office and confronts them. "What are you doing here Theresa" asks Ethan. "I work here now Ethan, and me and Fox are on are way to lunch so excuse us" says Theresa. "I don't believe you," says Ethan. "I don't care what you believe Ethan, now excuse me," says Theresa. They leave Ethan fuming there in the hallway of Crane Industries. Gwen is going to freak thinks Ethan when he realizes what this will mean for his wife, his godson and mother-in-law. Things are going to get interesting.

While at lunch, Fox and Theresa are going over her case for custody. They think that the judge will give her full custody considering she has met all requirements. She has a good paying job, a place to live. Their relationship is going strong and Fox is thinking about proposing to her. He has not decided on whether or not to ask the question.

Meanwhile, Alistair is sitting in his study. He is going over the reports for Crane Industries and the prospective revenue for the new department, Crane Couture. He is extremely pleased with the projected gains. He wonders if he can get a more permanent partnership. What he is unaware of is Fox soon making that wish come true.

While at the mansion, Ethan comes home to angry to work. He is greeted by Rebecca and Gwen. They wonder out loud what Ethan is doing home in the middle of the day. "I ran into Theresa at work today" says Ethan. "What was she doing there" asks Gwen. "She says she works there now, then she and Fox went to lunch" says Ethan. Why does he care, if he doesn't love her then he shouldn't care thinks Gwen. "Well that doesn't mean she will get Little Ethan back, I mean she is a bad mother" says Rebecca. "It doesn't necessarily mean she will" says Ethan.

Three weeks go by and the next court hearing has come around. Theresa's lawyer is ready with the evidence needed to get her son back. The court is called to order. The judge enters and everyone takes their seats.

"I hear there has been significant changes since last we met." says the judge. "I have reviewed the facts and that Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has met the requirements I set forth." "I will hear from Mr. Crane's side first" says Judge Reily.

"Your honor, Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has not been consistent in her son's life. She is still unstable and a danger. Thank you" says Ethan. "With all due respect your honor, Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has gotten a job, her own place and child care at the ready. She has also attended all mandatory parenting classes. We feel that she should have full custody of her son, Ethan Martin" says Theresa's attorney, Woody.

"I have heard from both side and am ready to make my ruling" says the Judge. "In the custody of Ethan Martin Crane I hereby award full and sole custody to the child's mother Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald" states the judge amid outraged gasps and outbursts. "This is my final decision, as for visitation, I hereby deny any and all visitation right for Julian Crane," says the judge. The judge then turns to leave and Rebecca makes her way over to Theresa.

"How did you do it Terrorsita uh" says Rebecca. "You couldn't have paid him off so did you sleep with the judge wouldn't put it past you" says Rebecca angrily. Gwen joins them and is staring daggers at Theresa. Theresa just ignores them as she makes her way to her son. "You get to come home baby" says Theresa. Ethan Martin jumps into her arms and asks if she is sure. "She sure little man" says Fox.

The following weeks will prove interesting


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night after the hearing, Fox is preparing to pop the question to Theresa. They are going out with her family to celebrate getting Ethan Martin back. They are at the Seascape. They arrive at 8 o'clock sharp and are ushered in to a private room.

"To Family" toasts Luis. Taping his glass next "I have an announcement to make" he walks to were Theresa was sitting and gets down on one knee. She gasps. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" asks Fox as he holds out a stunning diamond engagement ring. "Yes, yes I will" says a teary Theresa.

They hug and everybody cheers. Ethan Martin asks if Fox will be his new daddy. Fox says if it is alright with his mommy then yes. Theresa says there is nothing that would make her happier. They sit down to eat their meal surrounded by family and friends.

Just then Julian and Rebecca charge in with Gwen and Ethan in tow. They walk up to Theresa and demand that she turn over custody of Ethan Martin. "He is my son Theresa, I have a right to custody" says Julian. "That child is just going to suffer with you, he will be better off with my Gwennie and her husband" states Rebecca. "The Judge made his decision, and I can provide plenty for my son on my own thank you very much," replies Theresa. "Besides Fox and I are getting married and Ethan Martin will be getting a new father" Theresa says smugly.

"No, you're lying" exclaims Ethan. She can't really be marrying him thinks Ethan. She just trying to make Ethan jealous thinks Gwen as she stares daggers at Theresa. "Besides Julian has lost all visitation rights and we will petition to let Fox adopt Ethan Martin" says Theresa. This enrages Rebecca, who is seeing her chance to punish Theresa slip away. Julian, Rebecca, Gwen and Ethan angrily leave the Seascape. The rest of the dinner passes without interruption.

Julian and his group arrive at the Crane mansion, angry at being bested twice in one day. Julian is worried that his and Eve's secret will be revealed. Rebecca is angry that Theresa is getting to keep Ethan Martin. She doesn't deserve to have children after what she did to Gwennie. Theresa owes Gwen a child and Rebecca vows to get Ethan Martin, even if it is the last thing she does. Ethan is stunned over the fact that Theresa seemed to be over him. She can't have moved on that quickly thinks Ethan as he sits in the living room of the mansion. He is determined to get Theresa back once and for all. Gwen is seething. Theresa it seems has all the luck. She gets the child and the Crane Heir. She is getting the life that Gwen should have. It isn't fair thinks Gwen.

Meanwhile, Fox and Theresa and Ethan Martin go to their new home. Once inside they put Ethan Martin to bed. They then sit up all night a start planning a wedding. Fox and Theresa plan on how to tell Alistair that they are getting married. They decide to tell him tomorrow at work.

The next day at Crane Industries, Theresa and Fox find themselves in Alistair's office. "Grandfather, we have some news for you" says Fox. "What is your news" asks an intrigued Alistair. "I have asked Theresa to marry me and she accepted" states a happy Fox. Theresa blushes beside him. "Well congratulations are in order, welcome to the family" replies a happy Alistair. Now I don't have too scheme to get Theresa in the family thinks Alistair.

"Now if you excuse me I have to meet with some employees" says Alistair. They leave his office and he calls Ethan to meet with him. Ethan arrives at Alistair's office and is ushered in. "Do you know why you are here" asks Alistair. "No, why am I here" asks Ethan. "Well, Winthrop it seems that your work has been slacking you seem to only be concern with personal problems. I feel that this is your last chance. Bring your work up to par or you will be fired" says Alistair. "Of course" says Ethan, "right away." This is all Theresa's fault thinks Ethan. She is distracting me and causing problems in my marriage and mow with marrying Fox how can I concentrate on my work. He goes back to work fuming.

The rest of the day passes without any more spectacles. Ethan arrives at the Crane mansion and runs into Gwen who instantly starts in on if he has made any progress on getting custody away from Theresa. He has to tell her that He was called into Alistair's office and told that if he didn't start to concentrate on his work he wouldn't have a job any more. He lies and tells her it is because Theresa is distracting him at work by trying to get him to leave Gwen. Gwen is shocked and furious. She believes Ethan's lies about Theresa. She believes this rather than face the fact that Ethan still loves Theresa. She says that he should file a complaint against Theresa for harassment. Ethan says no and that he just wants to put it behind him and concentrate on his work. They go to talk to Rebecca and Ivy, who is at the mansion.

After work, Theresa goes home and relives the babysitter. Fox is going to meet her later and her mother is coming over to watch Ethan Martin while they go out on an date. Theresa is giddy with all the changes that have been happening. Fox has told her to go ahead and file the paperwork to allow him to adopt Ethan Martin. She called her lawyer at lunch and had him get started on the paperwork right away. Fox arrive minutes before Pilar. She ushers Theresa and Fox out the door so she can spend time with her grandson and they can spend time with each other.

At the Blue Note later that night Theresa and Fox are dancing and having a good time. They have been there for 45 minutes when Ethan and Gwen arrive. "Great look now she is following us" states Gwen. "Now they were here before us and they didn't know we would be here" says Ethan. "Let's just avoid them they're both trouble anyways" says Gwen. They go and find a table and order drinks.

Theresa and Fox see them arrive and choose to ignore them. They have a wonderful time dancing. They leave after dancing for another hour and a half. They go to Theresa's house and let Pilar go home. Fox spend the night and they get to know each other better.

Meanwhile, Gwen is thinking that bitch how dare she flaunt her happiness in my face. Planning a family and future when she made damn well and sure I can never have kids ever. Ethan is thinking damn Fox, he's just going to break Theresa's heart. Theresa belongs with me not him. She will be mine again. He will not win.

They tell Rebecca, when they go home, that they saw Theresa and Fox out dancing. Rebecca tries to think of a way to use that against Theresa and take custody away from her. There has to be a way thinks Rebecca. She just got custody and she is out whoring around. She should just give up and give Gwennie and Ethan custody of Ethan Martin.

The next day Ethan is late for work because of the massive hangover from the night before. He starts to make rookie mistakes and over the next few weeks as Theresa and Fox plan their wedding and Theresa's fashion line takes off, Ethan misses work more and fights more with Gwen. Finally, Alistair has no choice but to call Ethan into his off once again.

"Winthrop, I thought we had an understanding. I thought you were going to straighten out and bring you work up to par, but you haven't" says Alistair. "Please Mr. Crane I need this job, Gwen and I are going to try surrogacy and that will be costly. I need the money" pleads Ethan. "I can't accept this. You're fired, get your things cleared out by the end of the day" says Alistair. "Please rethink this. I take a demotion, anything I really need this job" pleads a desperate Ethan. "I just can't you have cost me a lot of money. I can't risk it any more" replies Alistair. I'm screwed thinks Ethan as he goes to his office and begin to clean it out. What am I going to tell my wife, mother and mother-in-law. I need to think of a lie and quick.

Meanwhile at the Crane mansion Rebecca and Ivy are having a planning meeting. They are trying to come up with a plan to prevent Theresa and Fox from marrying and get custody of Ethan Martin to Ethan and Gwen. Just as they were getting to a solid plan Ethan came through the mansion doors. They asked why he was here during the workday and he said that Theresa got him fired. That she convinced Alistair that he was not working and making mistakes. They are furious with Theresa. They have no reason to believe that Ethan was lying. Gwen comes down to a commotion when she hears yelling from their room. She hears why Ethan is here and is instantly angry at Theresa. She tells Ethan that they could use her trust fund to pay for the surrogacy. Ivy leaves to confront Theresa while the other three plan the search for the surrogate. Just then there is a knock at the door.

A maid answers the door and there is a process server there to deliver court papers to Julian. Julian signs for the papers and reads them to find out what they are. He sees that they are motions to terminate his parental rights to Ethan Martin and allow Fox to adopt the boy. Rebecca reads the papers over Julian's shoulder. She lets out an outraged gasp. How dare they try to keep Gwennie from her rightful son. Julian hands the papers to Ethan, his lawyer even though he is not the Crane Industries lawyer, and asks him to explain. Can they do this? "Unless you prove you are the better option, they can" says Ethan. They all know that the next few weeks will be decisive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days have passed since Julian received the papers to terminate his rights to Ethan Martin. Julian has tried to get his father on his side but to no avail. He has also confronted Theresa and Fox. Julian has found that they have the support of Alistair. He also believes Theresa is the reason Ethan got fired though she has denied it.

Theresa has just gone from strength to strength since winning custody. She and Fox plan to marry as soon as possible. Her fashion line is taking off and making tons of money and she is designing for everyone in Hollywood. Fox has been looking forward to becoming a father to Ethan Martin. Ethan Martin has been calling Fox daddy already. Theresa and Fox are planning a few more children in the near future. The still face a threat from Julian but he doesn't seem to be interested in doing anything the courts want him to do. Rebecca still thinks that Gwen and Ethan should be Ethan Martin's parents and that Theresa is responsible for Sarah's death. Theresa is getting tired of that. She plans on making that stop somehow. So, Theresa has her lawyer file paperwork to sue Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen for defamation and slander.

The papers were delivered to the mansion and the bitchy trio. They are outraged at the shear gall Theresa has at suing them. They complain to Ethan who tell them all they can do is go to court. The judge has final say. Rebecca schemes to get a judge she can either bribe or blackmail into ruling in their favor. They start to prepare the cases for court. Gwen and Ethan also start to search for their surrogate.

The weeks passed and the first of the court hearings roll around. The first hearing is for Ethan Martin adoption. The bailiff calls the room to order and they all rise. The judge is a women by the name of Anna Martins. She takes her seat then the others take theirs. "I have before me the case of Lopez-FitzGerald vs. Crane. Are all parties present" asks Judge Martins. "Yes your honor" the lawyer for Theresa and Ethan answer. "Alright I will hear from Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald first then Mr. Crane side" says Judge Martins. "Your honor my client simply wants to provide a family for her son. Mr. Crane won't do anything the court has set forth. He refuses attend any parenting classes or counseling. My client's fiancé would like to adopt the child. Together they feel they can provide a stable environment for the boy. Thank you" says Woody.

"Your honor my client is an excellent father. He cares deeply for his son. As for not attending parenting classes or counseling it was simply because he is too busy working so he can provide for his son. Thank you" says Ethan. The judge asks why Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald could do it when she work but he had no time. Julian had no answers. She also had reports from Social Services that said Julian and Rebecca provided a poor environment for the child. The child's needs were not meet when with the father but were when with the mother.

The judge stop her questioning and told everyone that she came to a decision. "I find that Mr. Crane is unsuitable and unstable as a parent. So I find that I must terminate Mr. Crane's parental rights and allow the adoption of Ethan Martin by Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Court dismissed" says the Judge.

"No" screams out Rebecca. "She can't win, she lies" says Rebecca. Rebecca asks Theresa how she got the judge to rule in her favor. Theresa says that she did nothing. But Rebecca, now joined by Gwen, keeps harassing Theresa saying that she bribed the judge. They are very angry at Theresa for winning and the fact that she filed a civil suit against them. They know that they will soon face her again in court. Rebecca and Gwen vow to stop her. Ethan vows to get her back by any means necessary.

Fox and Theresa go to tell the family the good news. They go to Pilar's house where all of Theresa's family has gathered to wait for the outcome of the hearing. Fox starts by telling them that he's a daddy now. They all jump for joy. Pilar goes over and hugs them, telling them how much she loves them. They sit down to dinner to celebrate the good news. After dinner they send Ethan Martin to play and they start to discuss the upcoming court case. They are worried that Theresa is going to lose the lawsuit and get hurt. She tells them that all the bad publicity is bad for business. She needs to do this. She needs to show that she will not let the bitchy trio as she calls them run her life. They all say that they will support her. Even Sheridan says she will support Theresa.

The next few weeks pass in a flurry of activity. Theresa and Fox plan more of their wedding, the lawsuit progresses and Fox settles into parenthood. He finds it much easier than he thought it would be. While Ethan and Gwen found their surrogate. They had a round of IVF and it failed. They tried again with the same results. With each failure Gwen sunk deeper into despair. She blames Theresa more and more. Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen all begun working with Ethan as well. They are working on their defense. They feel that Theresa has no case and the lawsuit will be thrown out of court the very first day. The first hearing is fast approaching. Soon it is just around the corner.

It is the day of the first hearing for the lawsuit. The judge pulled for this case is a man by the name of Jacob Michaels. He is a fair and impartial judge. Above all he can't be blackmailed or bribed. Rebecca despaired at this. She also didn't like that he wasn't on the Crane payroll. Theresa is just glad to get an impartial judge. She wants the case judged on its merits not on preconceived opinions.

The courtroom is called to order and the judge comes in. He has the lawyers for both sides announce themselves. Then he has the plaintiff, that's Theresa, go first. Woody starts by pointing out that only one person was responsible for Sarah Winthrop's life and that was her mother. He then points out that the Ethan and Gwen followed Theresa out to LA not the other way around. He also points out that the kiss on the beach was instigated by Ethan himself. Finally he says he has proof that Gwen started the fight and attacked Theresa from behind. He admits into evidence the security footage from the Crane Apartments. It shows Theresa getting attacked. Of course Ethan objects to the footage, calling it inflammatory and unrelated to the case. The judge asks Theresa some questions and then Woody rests.

Then its Ethan turn. Ethan tries to refute the evidence but fails to make sense. The judge asks some questions and looks over the medical records submitted into evidence. She asks Gwen if it is just her hatred of Theresa or that she truly believes that Theresa is responsible for the death of Sarah. After a few more questions to Gwen. He then asks Ivy some. Then he asks Rebecca some. After that Ethan rests. The Judge then retires to deliberate on the verdict.

A couple of hours pass and the judge returns a verdict. They all return to the courtroom. "Well everyone, I have taken into account all the available evidence and everyone account and I came up with only one outcome. I hereby render the following verdict. In the matter of Lopez-Fitzgerald Vs. Crane, Winthrop, Winthrop, I hereby find in favor of the plaintiff, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. I hereby award the sum of 1.5 billion in punitive damages to Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Court adjourned" says Judge Michaels. Rebecca is furious and so is Gwen and Ivy. They are convinced that Theresa has somehow gotten to the judge.

Theresa on the other hand is satisfied with the verdict. She feels vindicated. Fox who was at the hearing to support her is thrill that she has cleared her name. Her family came to the courthouse when the verdict came in and now they decide to go home to have a family dinner.

Theresa has been feeling ill for the past few weeks. She decides to go to the doctor. She goes the same day that Ethan and Gwen are trying a last IVF with their surrogate. They find out that someone has taken their surrogate's place after knocking her out. Theresa enters the hospital when they are all in the lobby and Gwen accuses Theresa of doing it. Theresa fires back telling Gwen she is there for an appointment. Theresa goes on to her appointment and Ethan and Gwen try to find out who took their eggs. This is their last chance and that are desperate. While at her appointment, Theresa's doctor runs some tests and tells her she will call with the results when they come in. So Theresa goes home to await the phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gwen was furious. Theresa had to have gotten implanted with her embryos. That was the reason she was at the hospital. She still believed Theresa wanted her husband and would do anything to get him. Gwen was determined to convince Ethan to take Theresa to court.

A few days later the doctor called and told Theresa that the results of her tests were in. She was pregnant. She was astounded. She and Fox were going to have a baby. Theresa thanked the doctor and made another appointment. She couldn't wait for Fox to come home.

A few hours later Fox arrives home and is greeted be a scene that is quickly becoming common. Theresa and Ethan Martin are playing in the living room. Theresa looks up as he comes in and gives him a breathtaking smile. "The doctor called today" says Theresa. "Really what did she say" ask Fox. "Well we well have a new member in due time" says Theresa. "Are you saying what I think you're saying" replies Fox. "Yep we're having a baby" says a happy Theresa. "I love you Theresa" says Fox. "Love you too" says Theresa. They call their family over to tell them the good news. They also call Alistair and tell him. They don't tell Ivy because she hasn't talked to them since the lawsuit.

The next day Gwen found out through Sheridan that Theresa was pregnant. She told Ethan to file papers to take the child from Theresa because it had to be theirs. He was skeptical but didn't say that to Gwen. He left the mansion to file the right paperwork. Within the hour papers were delivered to Theresa's house.

At Theresa's, the doorbell rang and Fox answered. A man from the court was there with papers for Theresa. She came to the door and signed for them. She read them as Fox closed the door. Theresa let out a choked scream. "What is it" asks Fox. "They're sue me for custody of the baby saying they are it parents" says Theresa. No need to ask who they are thinks Fox. "We will fight and win babe. They don't have a leg to stand on" says Fox as they call Woody to start preparing to win the case before them. The hearing was in a few days.

As the days until the hearing passed with both parties preparing their sides of the case. Gwen trying to find the evidence that Theresa was implanted with their embryos. She was convinced that Theresa knocked out Julie their surrogate and took her place. They obtained security footage from the hospital and depositions from all the medical personnel. They were confident they would win the case at hand.

At the same time Theresa and Fox were doing the same thing. They submitted Theresa's medical records. They were confident that they had nothing to fear. They knew that Ethan and Gwen would probably try to find a way to take this child and were determined not to let them bother them. Woody was sure that there was no way Ethan and Gwen would win. The hearing was in another week.

The hearing happened when Theresa was three months along. She was showing a lot quicker this time around. Her and Fox also found out, the day before, that they were expecting twins. They were overjoyed. Ethan Martin hoped to at least have one little brother. The judge for the hearing was the same one from the lawsuit, one Jacob Michaels. Theresa knew that this judge would be fair.

Gwen on the other hand was afraid that Theresa had bribed the judge this time around. She was still convinced from last time. Gwen has screeching at Ethan to make sure Theresa didn't win this time. Gwen felt totally embarrassed be Theresa and a laughingstock of Harmony. It is time for the hearing.

The bailiff call the court to order and the judge came in. Everyone took their seats. The judge sets some ground rules. He does not want any outbursts. He then lets Ethan present his case. Ethan starts by submitting security footage and depositions but none support his case. Undeterred he goes on confident in his victory. He eventual rests after questions from both the judge and Woody. It is late in the afternoon so the judge adjourns for the day. They will pick up the next day.

The next day Woody presented Theresa and Fox's side. He calmly went through the events of that day. He talked about how the evidence submitted by Ethan and Gwen did not show Theresa stealing their embryos. He also submitted Theresa's medical records that showed Theresa was already pregnant that day at the hospital. Woody summed up his case and after the judge and Ethan questioned his clients he rested. Then Judge Michaels retired to make his decision. Gwen went over to tell Theresa that she won't win. Fox told Gwen to shut her over privileged mouth. That there was no way the judge would rule in Ethan and Gwen's favor. IT would be a half hour before the judge return a decision.

The court was called back to order and the judge prepared to deliver his decision. "I have reviewed all the evidence in this case and have carefully considered all the arguments" says the judge. Gwen looks smugly over at Theresa confident she will win. "I have come to the decision that Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald did not take the Winthrop embryos. There was no evidence to support that argument. Plus the medical records Mr. Strumper submitted proved that Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald was already pregnant at the time of implantation. So I am dismissing this case" says Judge Michaels.

Gwen was furious. She could not believe that Theresa was keeping her from her child. This couldn't be happening. Did Theresa sleep with all the judges just to keep her from her children? Ethan just sat there gaping like a fish. He just knew that Gwen was going to go ballistic. He just hoped that she didn't kill anyone.

Theresa was ecstatic. Her children were safe. She knew what she had to do next. She talk with Fox and her lawyer as they left the courtroom. They were going to file for restraining orders against Gwen, Ethan Rebecca, Ivy and Julian. They hoped that Theresa could get through the rest of her pregnancy with as little stress as possible. They didn't want her to have the same condition as she had with Ethan Martin.

The next day the restraining order were filed and Theresa was back at work. Fox and Theresa's wedding was only weeks away. They were both deeply excited. Alistair was anxiously awaiting the wedding. He wanted to hurry it up. Soon the wedding was just around the corner.

Later that day the restraining orders were delivered to the mansion. Ivy couldn't believe that Fox would cut her out of her grandkids' lives. Gwen was livid. She was convinced that Theresa knew that she could get the children back. Rebecca was furious and felt embarrassed. She knew now that she couldn't go to the wedding and that would be the social embarrassment of the century. Julian felt shame that he couldn't stand up to his wife and Ethan felt certain that Fox was behind the restraining orders. The wedding would happen in a few days.

It was the day before the wedding and Fox goes to stay at the Harmony Bed and Breakfast. He is having a bachelor party that night. His best friends are coming and Chad, his best man, is throwing it. Theresa is staying at the house. She was having a bachelorette party that night as well. Whitney was her maid of honor. They would be married the next day.

The night went quickly and the wedding day was here. Theresa woke that morning excited. Her mother came over to help her get ready for the wedding. She got a shower while her mother get Ethan Martin up. Whitney arrived and they had breakfast. Then the group went to the church to finish getting ready.

Fox woke that morning in the same state. Chad came and they had breakfast and then got ready. They then went to the church. The finish getting ready and waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. Then it was time for the ceremony.

Soon Father Lonigan told Fox that it was time for the ceremony to start. Fox took his place at the front of the church. Theresa waited in the back of the church. Then, when the music played, she took Luis's arm and start the walk down the aisle. Fox was mesmerized. She reached the front if the church and the priest asked "Who gives this woman to be married to this man". "It is my honor to" says Luis. Theresa then joins her hands with Fox. They say their vows and pledge to love and honor each other for better or worse, in sickness and in health as long as they both shall live. The priest asks if anyone has any objections and no one object. The priest pronounced them man and wife. He then introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Crane.

Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca, Ivy, and Julian were all banned from the church. The security kept them from entering the church to disturb the wedding. This is why they couldn't object.

Later at the reception they had their first dance as man and wife. Luis stood in as the father in the father-daughter dance. They cut the cake and were toasted. They then left on their honeymoon. Pilar would be watching Ethan Martin for them. Alistair left earlier to handle some unfinished business at the mansion.

At the mansion he confronted Ethan, Gwen, Ivy, Rebecca, and Julian and told all of them that they would have to find someplace else to live. He wanted Theresa and Fox to move in with Ethan Martin when they got back from their honeymoon. Since they contributed nothing to the family then they should be the ones to go. He also informed Julian that he was fired and that Alistair was having Ethan's law license yanked. Alistair told him they had 72 hours then they would be forcibly removed from the mansion. They vowed revenge against Theresa, because they blame her for this latest development.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ethan was stunned to learn that Alistair actually had his license suspended. He had no way of supporting himself and Gwen, not to mention his mother and mother-in-law or Julian. Though Julian had his trust fund, he could only use it to support himself or it taken away. Alistair was not going to give any money to Rebecca. Ivy had a little money from her parents and grandparents tucked away but it would only last a little while before she would have to find work. Rebecca had to rely on Ethan since Julian refused to support her. She needed money, to shop, to keep up her appearances. She wasn't one of the little people, she was Rebecca Crane dammit. Gwen knew she still had her inheritance from her father and grandparents that would take care of her and Ethan and her mother. It was reduced by 1.5 billion when Theresa won her lawsuit but it was still enough to support them. Not in grand Crane style, but still high style. She was angry that Alistair went through with his threat and suspended Ethan's law license. They were still trying to have a child with a surrogate. But every time they fail. Gwen is still convinced that she will be leaving the hospital with a child when the time comes.

Theresa and Fox arrive home from their honeymoon and move into the mansion now that Julian, Rebecca, Gwen, Ivy, and Ethan have all moved out. Alistair is ecstatic that Fox and Theresa are married and having a child. He is also glad the Ethan Martin will be raised as a Crane through Fox and taught how to handle business like Theresa and Fox. He knows that when he steps down, like he plans to do soon, that Fox and Theresa will be able to bring Crane Industries to greater glory.

Theresa is setting up house in the mansion when she is visited by Gwen. "I see your settling in quickly" snarks Gwen. "What do you want" asks Theresa wondering why Gwen was there. "I just wanted to know how my baby was doing" says Gwen. "First off it's not your baby second you're not supposed to be here" replies Theresa. There is a standoff and then Theresa calls security to escort Gwen out of the mansion and off the property. Gwen is fuming. She vows to get that baby if it is the last thing she does.

Fox comes home to Theresa wearily unpacking in their suite. He hears Ethan Martin in his room playing. He ask Theresa what happened and she tells him of Gwen's little visit. She feels that Gwen has not given up on getting her baby. He tells her that there is no way that Gwen will ever get their baby. They will be a family the four of them. He reminds her of her doctor's appointment the next day and tells her he will meet her at the hospital. They are getting an ultrasound of the baby. She is bigger than normal and the doctor wants to check a few things.

The group that was evicted from the mansion has holed up at the Harmony Bed and Breakfast. Rebecca is bemoaning her loss of position. She wonders how she was bested by the housekeeper's daughter. She was born to high society. Now she was reduced to living in a hotel for the time being. She was already making plans to get back her claim as mistress of the Crane Mansion. She was going to get Julian back into Crane Industries and get Ethan back as the Crane heir. Rebecca knew that she had to get Ivy and her daughter on her side. She knew that Ivy want position in society again and her daughter wanted Theresa's child. If she got these things for them then they would help her get her place back. She just had to talk tp them.

Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen gather in Rebecca's room to talk over the current situation. They come to an agreement to dethrone Theresa and take back what they believe they deserve. Gwen is imagining the look on Theresa's face when the judge tells her that Gwen is the rightful mother to the baby. Ivy is daydreaming about her and Sam attending high society's parties and socials finally getting rid of Theresa once and for all. Rebecca was imagining Theresa scrubbing her toilets with a toothbrush and reigning over society like she knew she was born to do. All three also had a bad feeling like someone walked over their graves.

Pilar was having a good time. She was working a few days a week at the mansion. The rest of the week she was watching her grandchildren. She was having a ball. Alistair was also noticing Pilar more. He saw her skin glowing and eyes shining with happiness. For the first time in a lone time Alistair was at a loss as to what to do. HE want to get to know the real Pilar. He just had to come up with the right way to ask her to spend time with him. He got the idea to ask to spend time with her and Ethan Martin the next time she had him. So he called her and they made plans. Pilar was surprised by Alistair's request, but she said yes, thinking he wanted to get to know his grandson.

The coming weeks was trying for everyone. Pilar and Alistair were awkward around each other at first. But they became at eased with each other after a few weeks. Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca found they could not implement their plan. Theresa's pregnancy progressed and they found out that they were expecting twins. Fox was excited. He already considered himself a father to Ethan Martin and now he will have twins. He couldn't wait. Theresa was loving this pregnancy. She had a loving husband and supportive family with her this time. She was excited for the twins. Ethan was fuming. He couldn't find a job as an attorney. The only job he could find was as a mechanic. His father was of no help. Sam felt that Ethan needed to grow up. That he blamed his problems on everyone else. Ivy felt that Ethan's problems were Theresa's fault. Chad had some good news. He asked T.C. for Whitney hand in marriage. T.C. gave his blessing and Chad asks Whitney to marry him. She said yes.

She meet with Theresa the morning after Chad proposed. They talked about what Whitney wanted for a wedding. Theresa volunteered to design the wedding and bridesmaids dresses. Whitney planned on a spring wedding. She had to leave. She was meeting Chad at the church to start pre-martial counseling with the priest. Theresa was happy for her friend. She was already planning the dress that Whitney would wear. She knew that Whit would be beautiful. She met Fox for lunch and told him the news. He had heard that Chad was planning on proposing. He was happy for the couple.

Alistair was slowing coming to know Pilar. They were spending time together outside of having Ethan Martin. Pilar was realizing that Alistair was becoming a really nice guy. She wonders if she was slowly falling in love with him. Alistair knew he was well on his way to being in love with Pilar. He now knows that Pilar is an amazing mother and woman. A caring and giving person who tries to see the best in everyone. That she was down to earth and had a good head on her shoulders. He sees where Theresa gets her passion and love for family from. As the days progress these two people slowly fall in love much to the surprise of their families and friends.

Theresa comes to the end of her pregnancy. She goes into labor early. This is often the case with twins. She calls Fox at the office to tell him that she is going to the hospital. He tells her he'll meet her there. She also calls her family and Alistair to tell them. Then she goes to the hospital. Jessica, who has been working as Theresa's assistant, drives her to the hospital. Rebecca hears that Theresa has gone into labor. She, Gwen and Ethan head to the hospital to wait the birth of the twins.

At the hospital Theresa is rushed into Labor and Delivery. Her doctor, Dr. Jordan, is there and Fox comes running in. He rushes to her side and tells her that her family and Alistair are already there. He doesn't mention that Rebecca, Ethan, and Gwen are there too. The day continues with Theresa going through labor. Out in the waiting room Pilar sees Rebecca, Gwen and Ethan. She goes up to them and tells them to leave. They say no. Pilar starts to argue and they argue back. Alistair comes up and pulls Pilar away. He tells them to stay away and tells Pilar to ignore them. They only want to start trouble. They rejoin the family. Luis sees how much Alistair cares for both Theresa and Pilar. He also sees how much he has changed since coming back to Harmony. While not quite ready to forgive he doesn't sees the same monster that haunted his nightmares for years.

Then came the moment that Theresa and Fox waited nine months for, it was time to start to push. After a few minutes of pushing the first baby arrived. A little boy, they would later name him Jacob Alexander Crane. Then Theresa pushed some more and had a baby girl. They named her Isabel Marie Crane. Fox got to cut the cords and they got to hold them briefly before they were placed in to warmers. They were small but seem to be healthy.

Fox went out to tell everybody that Theresa had the twins. He came into the waiting room and everybody rushed up to meet him. "A boy and a girl" says Fox with a big smile on his face. They all cheered. Ethan and Gwen had hired a private lawyer. They had secretly filed papers to have DNA tests done on the twins. Gwen was confident that one or both were hers. The lawyer handed Fox the papers to Fox after he had made his announcement. Fox was furious, how could they do this. Didn't the judge already rule on this case? He now had to go back and tell Theresa. Fox then walked back into Theresa's room and told her what happened. He also told her that Alistair called their attorney and they had no choice but to let the tests be done.

Rebecca was trying to find a way to rig the test. But Alistair was having a private lab do the testing and she couldn't bride or blackmail anyone doing the test. She was furious. Theresa knew that the twins were hers and that Rebecca couldn't interfere with the testing. Ethan just prayed it came out the way Gwen wanted. He felt that Gwen has had enough taken from her. The tests were done and Gwen asked to see the twins. She was told no. That only Theresa can see them. This made Gwen mad. She tried to get Theresa blocked from seeing them too but failed.

The results were in and the couples gathered outside the nursery to hear the results. "In my hand is the results of the DNA tests. Both were 100% certain and had the same result. Mr. and Mrs. Crane are the parents of the infants in questions" says the DNA tech. Gwen was stunned. She had lost two more children. How could this be? All Theresa does is lie and cheat. Theresa was relived she went into the nursery to claim her children. Fox remained outside and handed Ethan a restraining order barring him and Gwen from coming within fifteen hundred feet of Theresa, himself and their children. Then he went to join Theresa in the nursery. Just then Gwen started going nuts. She started flinging stuff about and threatening Fox and Theresa. Security came and restrained Gwen. The doctors had to sedate her. Ethan was beside himself. Rebecca came and found him and asked if Gwen was in with her children. Ethan told her that the DNA tests says Fox and Theresa are the parents and Gwen had to be sedated. He also told her of the restraining order set against them. Rebecca was furious. How dare them.

They next day the twins were released from the hospital. Pilar and Alistair planned a big welcome home for the babies. They little family arrived to a big welcome. Ethan Martin was excited about being a big brother. He has heard all the stories from his uncle Luis and wants to be a big brother. He is happy that his mother married Fox. Now he has a daddy and really didn't have one before. The party went on for a few hours. Then everyone started to go home. Alistair asked Pilar out on a formal date and she said yes. He was thrilled. This would be his first in many years. Pilar was beside herself. She said yes to a date from Alistair Crane. She call Theresa and asked her to come over to help her plan what to wear. Pilar wanted this date to go perfect. The night of the date came and the couple had a fantastic time. There was no awkwardness. Just two people who were in the early stages of love just being together.

Ivy was frustrated. She has tried to get Fox to see reason. That Theresa was bad news. She couldn't even see the twins. She also learned that Gwen and Ethan has a restraining order barring them from seeing the twins. She felt that this was not fair. Even if those twins weren't theirs, Gwen and Ethan would love them none the less. Rebecca is trying to get Ivy to help her get the twins away from Fox and Theresa. But she knows that is Alistair is on their side than they can't lose. Ivy could see that it wouldn't end well for Gwen and Rebecca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The days passed. All of Harmony moved with the seasons. Theresa and Fox celebrated their first wedding anniversary, Pilar's and Alistair's relationship went from strength to strength, and Chad and Whitney planned their springtime wedding. Luis has come to accept the relationship between his mother and Alistair. He see that Alistair treats Pilar like a queen. That he treasures her. Alistair is also accepting of the relationship between Luis and Sheridan. He has stop all attempts to separate the loving couple. Theresa is busy with the new twins and her son Ethan Martin. She is also busy putting out another line of clothes under the Crane fashion label. It is selling out worldwide. Jessica is gaining a name for herself in the fashion world by working with Theresa. Fox is taking Crane from strength to strength. Sam is enjoying his life. He and Grace have found their way back to each other. David granted her an annulment so she could remarry Sam in the church. They are having a second chance. The happiness isn't for some.

Ethan is still working as a mechanic. He is resigned to his fate. Ethan is trying to forget his other life. Gwen is depressed. She feels that Theresa has stolen her children. She hasn't given up on getting Theresa back. She vows that Theresa will not keep her from her children if it is the last thing she does. Even Kay has had hard times. A DNA test showed that Miguel is not the father of Maria. He and Charity talked out their problems and left town to start fresh. Kay still maintains that Miguel is the father but no one believes her. She has become bitter and angry much like Gwen. She and Gwen have become fast friends because Theresa advised Miguel to get that DNA test. A young man named Dylan, who was Fox's boarding school roommate, comes to town and he has a past with Kay. Many lives are on the brink of being shattered.

-Passions-

Theresa and Whitney are having lunch and finalizing wedding plans. Fox is spending time with Ethan Martin and Pilar and Alistair have the twins. A shadow falls over the table. It was Gwen and Kay. "Look it's the whore that paid the judge to steal my children" snidely says Gwen. "When's your deadbeat brother going take responsibility for his child Theresa" says Kay. Theresa and Whitney just ignore them and continue with their lunch. Kay and Gwen huff angrily and walk out of the restaurant. They couldn't afford to eat there. Gwen's trust fund was dwindling and she and Ethan weren't saving any money. They were still trying to live like they were big-to-dos in society. Even though they shut out of any society events and parties since this whole ordeal began. Another thing she blamed on Theresa. Kay was working long hours at the cannery. She was paying rent on a small apartment since Tabitha left with her daughter. It seemed she couldn't get her head above water. She still dreamed of her and Miguel marrying and raising Maria together. Kay feels a growing resentment towards her daughter for not being Miguel's even though she won't admit it.

Back at the mansion, Fox and Ethan Martin are playing video games and eating junk food. Fox is making and extra effort to make sure Ethan Martin doesn't feel left out now that the twins were here. As they were taking a break the maid came in and told Fox he had a visitor. In walks his old friend Dylan. "Hi Dyl, what are you doing here" asks Fox. "Hi Fox, taking over my family's business interest here in Harmony" says Dylan. In comes Ethan Martin and Fox says "Dylan this is my eldest son Ethan Martin, Ethan Martin this is my oldest friend Dylan". Dylan holds out his hand so Ethan Martin can shake it. Ethan Martin says hello and shakes Dylan's hand. He then invites Dylan to join them in playing video games, so the trio spends the rest of the afternoon playing games and catching up and in the case of Ethan Martin and Dylan getting to know each other.

Alistair is at Pilar's house watching the twins with her. They are just hanging out. He is planning a surprise for Pilar's birthday coming up in a few weeks. Alistair is bring Paloma back from Mexico. He wants her to have her whole family there when he ask her to marry him. Alistair is planning on asking Pilar on her birthday. Pilar is just enjoying the day with her grandchildren and her boyfriend. She suspects that Alistair is going to do something soon she just doesn't know what.

-Passions-

Meanwhile, Rebecca has had to get a job. Gwen has told her that she is running out of money and Ivy is of no help to her. The only job she could get is cleaning rooms at the motel at the edge of town. Rebecca feels degraded. Reduced to scrubbing toilets for a meager living. She has also been forced to find another place to live. Rebecca could not afford to live at the Bed and Breakfast. She has gotten a shady apartment in a bad part of town. Though Rebecca is trying to charm a rich old friend of her estranged husband Julian. The man is just using her for sex but she is thinking it is a relationship. She has gotten some money out of him by saying she would show his wife pictures of them together. Rebecca has hired a lawyer and plans to try to sue Theresa and Fox for causing her to fall from her high position. The lawyer has taken her case and, with the promise of sex to supplement, has filed the paperwork with the court. The attorney, Martin Jacobs, feels that he may have a shot. Also that he will make precedent with this case.

Ethan is at work, half a mind on his work. He knows that he and Gwen will have to find someplace else to live. Their saving and her trust funds are nearly gone. They are quickly finding themselves in a financial hole soon. Gwen will have to find a job. Her father's company is doing poorly and he is having to do mass layoffs. Gwen can't go to him for a job. They are about to be overtaken by Crane Industries. Gwen finds that no company wants to hire someone with the questionable mental stability that she has. She has applied to several companies but has gotten polite kiss offs from all. Ethan knows he will have to ask his father as his mother is in the same boat.

Ivy is finding it harder to live on a dwindling income. Like Rebecca, Gwen and Ethan she still tries to live above her means. She too has to find a new place to live soon. As staying at the Bed and Breakfast is too expensive. They only place offering her a job is the Crane Fish Cannery. She knows that she will have to soon take that job. She is also thinking about asking Rebecca to share an apartment. If they share an apartment then they could get one in a better part of town. All in all she blames Theresa for her new plight in life and not having Sam. She know that Sam is back with Grace and it burns her up inside.

-Passions-

Dylan is walking around Harmony. He is getting acquainted with the town and he runs into someone he thought he never see again. Kay literally runs into a stranger while rushing to get to work. "Excuse me" mumbles Kay. "No problem" say Dylan as he pushes the stranger away he get a good look. It's that girl from that night. "It's you" breathes Dylan. Then Kay gets a look at the stranger and realizes all her denials and protests will be null in a instant. It's Maria's real father. She never slept with Miguel. The man from that night at the club. She needed a baby and he gave her one. But it didn't bring her what she wanted most, Miguel. "I gotta go" says Kay and with that she quickly walks away. She arrives at work late and is docked pay for it.

Dylan, who is invited to stay at the mansion, returns and tells Fox about what happened. He tells Fox of that night at a club here in Harmony and how he never saw that girl again until today. Fox tells him of how she had a daughter and tried to pin it on his wife's brother. But a DNA test proved that wasn't the case. That got Dylan thinking. He ask when the child was born and how old she was. HE figured out that he could be the father. Stunned, Dylan sat down on the living room sofa heavily. He could be a father and if Fox was right his daughter was a couple of years old. He had to find out. Fox told him to talk to Chief Bennett and he would help him find out for sure. Dylan vowed to do just that. He asked were to find the police chief and Fox told him.

Theresa arrived home after picking up the twins. She greeted Fox with a kiss and was overjoyed to see Dylan. She noticed that Dylan seem a little shell-shocked. Theresa asked what happened and was told what happened for that night a few years ago to a few hours ago. Theresa felt glad that Maria now would have her father and bad for Kay. This would mean she would have to give up on her childhood dream of being with Miguel. She knew that Chief Bennett would go a long way in help the young mother with the recent changes especially if it proved true. She wished Dylan well as he left to find Chief Bennett.

Theresa then told Fox of her lunch with Whit and their unexpected visitors. She said they just ignored them and continued with their lunch. It seemed that Gwen was calming down or at least having other problems to occupy he time with these days and Kay, with what she just learned, she knew will have some problems and be too busy to bother Theresa. Fox told her that he and Ethan Martin had a terrific time, just playing games and hanging out being guys. Fox told her that he invited Dylan to stay at the mansion. Theresa agreed. She thought that it would be good for him especially if he was proved to be Maria's father. He would need help to settle into a routine with the child as to not disrupt her life.

-Passions-

Dylan arrived at the police station to look for the chief. He went to the front desk and asked for the man. The deputy at the desk went to the chief's office and knocked. A muffled "come in" rang out and the deputy told the chief that he had a visitor. The chief asked who it was. The deputy said it was a man by the name of Dylan Ross. The chief said to escort him to his office. Dylan came into the office and introduced himself. "Sorry for coming on short notice Chief Bennett but it was urgent" says Dylan. "What can I do for you" asks Sam. "One night a few years ago I hooked up with a girl and had sex. I didn't see her again until today" replied Dylan. "What does this have to do with why you're here" asks Sam. "I'm here because I thinks I'm the father of your granddaughter, Chief Bennett" Dylan says bluntly. Sam sits back, stunned. He wasn't sure if he heard right. "You think you're the father of my granddaughter, is that what you said" repeats Sam. "Yes" says Dylan. Dylan goes on to tell him he would like a DNA test to see if he is the father but he feels that the timing is right. Sam agrees to help him. Dylan goes back to the mansion after giving Sam his contact information. Sam calls Kay knowing she is on her lunch break and asks if he can come over this evening. She says yes, nervous that her father knows the truth.

Ethan arrives at the station just after Sam talks to Kay. Sam groans but decides to see him anyway. Ethan asks his dad if he and Gwen can move in with him and Grace. Sam knows that this is not what he wants. He wants Ethan to stand on his own two feet. He and Grace have fixed up the space over the garage and are looking to rent it out. Sam knows he can talk Grace into letting them rent it but he knew there would have to be ground rules. He tells Ethan that he will rent the apartment over the garage to him and Gwen but they would have to live within a budget and pay on time. Gwen would also have to get a job. Ethan knows that Gwen would not be happy but they were desperate. They only had a week to find a place to move to or be kick out in the streets. As it was they had high credit card bills and were facing bankruptcy. He agreed with his father's conditions.

-Passions-

Ethan returned to the B-n-B and told Gwen that he had found some place for them to live. He told her it was the apartment over the garage at his father's house. He also told her the conditions. She was outraged. The only job she could find that would hire her was working at a fast food restaurant. She now knew that she would have to take that humiliating job. Gwen knew she racked up some pretty high credit card bills then there were the bills from her breakdown. She knew that they would probably have to file bankruptcy and that was also humiliating. Her life was falling apart.

It was after work that Sam and Kay got together at her apartment. She had picked up Maria at daycare as she didn't wasn't to ask her mom to watch her and felt intimidated asking Pilar when she had no connection to Maria. Sam asks her if there was anything she wanted to tell him. She looked anywhere but at him and said no. He asked if she was sure and she said no. He asked who the father of Maria was. She still maintained that it was Miguel and Sam reminded her of the DNA test. After a long silence he told her of his visitor and his visitor's story. She asked the man's name dreading the answer. He told her it was a man named Dylan Ross and that he believed that he might be the father of Maria. Kay tried to deny the whole story. Then Sam asked, point blank, if Kay even slept with Miguel to begin with. Kay kept denying having sex with Dylan and saying that she did have sex with Miguel. Sam told her that Dylan was going to file to have a DNA test done as soon as possible. Kay was furious. She told her father to get out and he did. She slammed the door and lean back against it. She let out a big sigh and wondered how she would get out of this one.

-Passions-

The next few weeks passed with gusto. Dylan filed his papers and Kay was served. She could only afford a legal aid attorney. Rebecca's lawsuit was filed and the papers were served to Theresa. Theresa's lawyer responded and the case was put on the docket. Chad and Whitney were in the final countdown for their wedding. Jessica and Reese were dating. Gwen had to take that job. She and Ethan moved into the apartment over the garage. Ivy and Rebecca are now sharing an apartment. Finally, Pilar's birthday was the next day. Theresa planned a party at the Crane mansion. Paloma arrived that daGwen had to take that job. She and Ethan moved into the apartment over the garage. Ivy and Rebecca are now sharing an apartment. Finally, Pilar's birthday was the next day. Theresa planned a party at the Crane mansion. Paloma arrived that day and made sure to stay out of Pilar's sight.

It is the day of Pilar's birthday. The party is in full swing. They are all gathered around Pilar as she prepares to blow out the candles. "I would like to interrupt for a moment. I have a surprise for my beautiful girlfriend" says Alistair. He then signals a waiting maid who bring in Pilar's surprise. In walks Paloma. Pilar grasps and hugs her youngest tightly. Both mother and daughter are happy to be reunited. She thanks Alistair. Then Pilar blows out the candles and everyone has cake and ice cream. She opens the rest of her presents and the party continues. The party breaks up around midnight. Alistair sees Pilar and Paloma home and everyone else goes to their home. They prepare for Chad and Whitney's wedding, happening in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The day of Whitney and Chad's wedding swiftly came. Before anyone knew it, it was here. Theresa went over early to help get Whitney ready for her big day. Fox and Ethan Martin went over to help Chad get ready for the wedding. Dylan got ready at the mansion, he was invited to the wedding. The whole of Harmony was going to be there to see the happy couple say their vows. Alistair got ready and went to Pilar's to escort her and Paloma to the wedding

Time for the ceremony came. Chad, Fox and his groomsmen gather at the altar with the priest. They were waiting on the wedding procession. Whitney, Theresa and the bridesmaids all gathered at the back of the church. T.C. gathered Whitney onto his arm. The music started and the bridesmaids started down the aisle. Then came the wedding march. Whitney and her father came down the aisle. Chad only had eyes for Whitney. He loved the dress that Theresa designed. It made Whitney's beauty even more apparent. Whitney and her father reached the end of the aisle and the priest asked who gives this woman in holy matrimony. T.C. says that her mother and he does. He then gives Whitney's had to Chad and kisses her cheek.

The ceremony goes on. The couple exchange heartfelt vows. The priest ask if there is anyone who objects to this couple marrying. For them to speak now or forever hold their peace. No one says a word. The priest pronounces them man and wife and introduces them as the new Mr. and Mrs. Chad Harris. The whole church cheers. Though there were a few people missing.

Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy couldn't get the day off to attend the wedding. Nor could Ethan. They didn't feel bad except that they were missing an event that the most important in the town were going to be at. They still felt the sting of social rejection even now. Ethan and Chad had drifted apart as friend and as Chad became closer to Fox. Ethan still harbored resentment toward Fox for marrying Theresa and having children with her.

The reception went on for hours. It was held at the Crane mansion. Alistair kindly opened his home to celebrate the happy couple. Chad and Whitney had their first dance as a married couple. She tossed the bouquet. Paloma caught it. Then Chad got the garter off Whitney and tossed it. Dylan caught it. Then Dylan and Paloma danced together. Then the couple left to go on their honeymoon. The reception broke up about an hour later. They all had a good time.

-Passions-

The next week was the day of the DNA test for Maria. Kay was worried. She could feel her world slipping. What if everyone found out? What then? She knew that Miguel would find out that they didn't have sex. That she tried to trick him into being with her. She now realizes that he was never hers. Kay didn't now what to do.

The day of the test arrived. Dylan was at the hospital bright and early. After getting over his initial shock, he realized he was excited about the possibility of being a father. Kay came in with Maria. She showed her worry. Kay looked like she hadn't slept in days. Maria was fussy. Kay was short tempered. The technician came out and called their names. He then took the samples and told them the results would be ready in three days. They thanked him. Outside the lab, Dylan stopped Kay and asked if he could get to know Maria. Kay sighed wearily and asked to wait until the results were in and they knew if he was the father. Kay took Maria to daycare and then went to work, Dylan went into the office.

-Passions-

Sam and Grace were talking that morning. Grace was getting fed up with Gwen. She seemed to not want to stick to their budget. Gwen and Ethan were late with the rent again and they were having fights that disturbed the neighbors. They fought at all hours and the neighbors were getting fed up. They didn't have this problem with Jessica and Noah. It seemed that Ethan and Kay were the problem children. Kay was having trouble with the identity of her baby's father. Kay's legal aid attorney told Kay not to fight the DNA test. That if proven the father then she will have some child support. It seems to the attorney that Mr. Ross wanted to provide for the child if he is the father. This is not always the case.

Jessica came down stairs and said good morning to her parents. They said it back and asked if she planned on seeing Reese after work. She said yes. She then left for the mansion where she met up with Theresa. They got to work. They are finishing their summer line. They work until lunch then Jessica goes to meet Reese at the Seascape. Theresa goes and spends her lunch with her sister and mother as well as her twins. Ethan Martin was in school and would not get out until three o'clock. Fox worked all morning at the office, finalizing the takeover of Hotchkiss Enterprises. He then went to lunch with Dylan, who was anxiously awaiting the results of the DNA test done two days ago.

-Passions-

The results were in. Kay and Dylan were at the lab waiting for the technician to give the results. "The results are that you are the father Mr. Ross" said the lab tech. Kay gets up to leave and Dylan stops her. He asks to see his daughter. Kay says no that no matter what a piece of paper says, Miguel is her daughter's father. Dylan tells her that he will fight and she tells him to go ahead and try. They both leave. Kay goes home and relives the babysitter. She then calls her legal aid lawyer. Her lawyer says that Dylan has a good case. He comes from a good family, has a good job, has money and wants to be a father to his daughter. Kay reiterates that she doesn't want him in her life, the lawyer says she may not have a choice.

Meanwhile, Dylan goes back to his apartment and calls his lawyer. He tells him of the results and how a copy is with him. He also tells him how she told him he could be a father to his daughter. He tells the lawyer that he wants joint custody and to file the appropriate paperwork with the court. The lawyer, a Joseph Sterling, tells Dylan that he will file right away. Dylan then calls and sees if Fox is free. Fox says yes, also Chad is back from his honeymoon and the three of them could met up and catch up. Dylan agrees.

He meets the at a sports bar. He tells them that he is the father and that Kay won't let him see his daughter. Fox ask what he is going to do. Dylan tells them that he has file for joint custody and will start a trust fund for Maria. He is also applying to be put on her birth certificate. Chad says congratulations. They continue to discuss what Dylan should do and how he should get to know his daughter.

Sam fields a worried call from Kay. He goes to her apartment and hears Maria crying even before he gets to the door. He knocks and she tells him to come in. Kay proceeds to tell him what happened that day. How the DNA test proved that Dylan Ross was the father of Maria and how Kay's lawyer told her that she would have to let him be in Maria's life. Sam tells her it might not be so bad. That she might be able to go back to school and Maria would get a dad. Kay then says that she will never get Miguel now. Then Sam tells her to give that particular dream up. She has a second chance to make something of herself. Kay doesn't want to hear it. Maria's crying just gets louder and louder. Kay snaps and yells at Maria to shut up. Sam tells Kay to let him take Maria for the night and give her a break. Kay relunctly relents. Sam gathers some things for Maria and then Maria herself and leaves for his home for the night. Kay wonders if there was any way she can turn back time.

-Passions-

At a lovely dinner at the Seascape, Alistair plans to ask Pilar to marry him. He felt the time wasn't right on her birthday. He plans a big dinner. Alistair even invites Julian. He decides it is time to make amends between them. Everyone was gathered and enjoying a lovely dinner. At the end, before the dessert, Alistair called everyone's attention. He then proceeded to ask Pilar to make him the happiest man alive and marry him. She is floored. It takes a few minutes, but she eventually says yes. They all cheer. Alistair has another announcement. He tells everyone that he is stepping down and that Fox will be taking over as head of Crane. They all cheer again. They have dessert and then the dinner party breaks up. Alistair sees Pilar and her youngest home. Luis and Theresa are happy. Pilar is like a kid again. They know that Alistair has put that look on her face and admire him for it.

-Passions-

Ethan and Sam met for lunch. Sam plans on bringing up the loud fights that Ethan and Gwen seemed to be engaging in lately. Sam is a little angry that they don't seemed to be abiding by the conditions set forth at the beginning. They don't seemed to be keeping to a budget or even trying to get out of debt. He knows that Ethan and Gwen have filed for bankruptcy and are waiting for their court hearing. Gwen seemed to be wanting to pick a fight with everyone. What Sam doesn't know is that Gwen is on the verge of being fired for her attitude. She is rude to customers and fellow employees, as well as supervisors. Ethan and Sam have lunch and Sam brings up the matter of the fights and late rent. Ethan swears that he and Gwen will get counseling and that the matter of late rent will not happen again. He was going to get help at the local social services agency to help manage their money. Sam questions if Gwen agreed to this and Ethan said yes. That some of it was her idea.

Now that they had gotten out from under the credit card and medical bills they had a chance to start fresh. He also knew that his mother was having to file as well but that Rebecca was holding out for a hoped for payday if she wins her lawsuit. He doubts that she will win. You can't win against Alistair and Alistair was on Theresa's side. He and his father finished their lunch and Ethan went back to the garage and Sam to the police station.

-Passions-

The hearing date for Rebecca's lawsuit came. The presiding judge was Tara Zimmerman. Rebecca felt confident that she was going to win. She imagined what she would do with the money. How she would take back her place in society and make Theresa mad with jealously. She saw herself getting Gwen back everything she felt was taken from her. From her children to her place in society. Soon it was time for the court hearing.

Theresa came into the courtroom with the current attorney representing her, George Jefferies. Across the aisle was Rebecca and her attorney, Adam Everett. Rebecca looked over at Theresa and smiled evilly. The bailiff called the room to order and the judge came in. They were all then seated.

The judge, knowing some of the other courtroom antics, set forth her rules for the hearing. There would be extreme consequences for the offending party. Both sides agreed to the rules set forth. Judge Zimmerman let Everett go first.

Everett tried to show Theresa as a woman who would hurt anyone who stood in her way. That she was determine to gain a foothold in society no mattered how she did it. He show evidence of Rebecca's current place in life. He then shows how Theresa is living. Then he tries to introduce evidence supposedly showing Theresa destroying not only Rebecca's life but her daughter's as well.

There were questions from the judge. The judge asked about Rebecca's past with Theresa. She then asks who exactly evicted her from the mansion. Then Jefferies asked some questions. When Everett was presenting his side, Jefferies objected several times and they almost all were sustained. Then it was Theresa's turn.

Jefferies presented evidence that showed Theresa did not go after Rebecca. He also entered into evidence the judgment from Theresa's previous lawsuit. HE showed a pattern of petty vindictiveness on the part of Rebecca. From accusing her of killing Rebecca's granddaughter to trying to ruin her daughter Gwen's life. Everett tried to object several times and after questions from both the judge and Everett, Jefferies rested.

The judge stopped before any witnesses could be called. She said she had heard enough. Judge Zimmerman had made a decision. She threw out Rebecca's lawsuit with prejudice. Rebecca was stunned. She knew that Judge Zimmerman couldn't be bought but to throw out her lawsuit. How could god always let Theresa win?

Theresa and her attorney left the courtroom. They were pleased with the results. Theresa hoped that Rebecca will give up on these ridiculous lawsuits and vendettas. But that might be too much to ask.

-Passions-

Pilar, Paloma and Theresa spend the day together. They are joined by Grace, Jessica, Whitney and Eve. The ladies are helping plan Pilar's upcoming wedding to Alistair. Theresa has already told Pilar that she will design her wedding dress and all the bridesmaids' dresses. Pilar has asked Grace to be her matron-of-honor. Theresa, Paloma, Jessica, Whitney and Eve will be bridesmaids. Pilar and Alistair were meeting with the priest at one for pre-martial counseling.

The group broke up around one. Theresa and Paloma were spending the rest of the day together. Jessica and Grace were spending the day and so were Eve and Whitney. Pilar went to meet with Alistair and the priest.

AT the church Alistair was waiting for Pilar. She arrived shortly. They both met with the priest together and separately. They had a few more sessions. They also went over what they wanted in their ceremony. They spent a few more minutes with the priest and then left to have a late lunch.

-Passions-

Things for Ethan and Gwen have calmed down. They are living on a very tight budget that the case worker has given them. Gwen has gotten a job working with her mother. The restaurant fired her for being rude to customers. She had too many complaints.

Ethan has been trying to get his license reinstated. So far he has not had enough money to do so. That is one of the budget items. Saving enough money so he can start practicing law again. Gwen knows that a better life awaits if he can do that. They could even adopt a child. They have had no contact with Theresa and Fox or their children. They are also hoping they can get the restraining order lifted.

Gwen is getting fed up listening to her mother belly aching about losing her lawsuit. Rebecca bemoans the loss of potentially billions of dollars in a damages that could have been awarded. Gwen tells her mother it's time to start living in the real world. Theresa will always win. What with Alistair on her side and all. Now that Fox is head of Crane she has even more influence than before.

Rebecca hangs her head in defeat. The housekeeper's daughter has beaten her. Her, once a scion of high society, now reduce to clean motel rooms for a living. Her married lover has dumped her and she was stuck living with Ivy. Worse, she has to file for bankruptcy. Rebecca has a mountain of credit card debt and Julian has filed from divorce on the grounds she had an affair.

-Passions-

Ivy hated working at the fish cannery. She smelled like fish guts every night. She also hated how there seemed to be a distance between herself and her son Ethan. Also she hasn't seen the twins except in passing. Ivy knew that Fox cared little for her but to let her toil away at this job was beyond her. Rebecca was proving a lousy roommate. Her bankruptcy has gone through. Ivy now has to start from scratch.

Ivy, like Rebecca, has admitted defeat. She feels that Theresa has won and as long as Alistair and Fox are on her side she will always win. Ivy admits that there might be some truth to say that she is responsible for being where she is today. But, she tries not to think about it.

Ivy is still heartbroken over losing Sam. Even though she probably never had a chance to begin with. She still dreams of a life with Sam and their son. A life without Theresa.

-Passions-

Kay was in court for a hearing to determine on whether or not to give Dylan joint custody of Maria. The judge is the same one as for Ethan Martin's custody hearing, Anna Martins. The bailiff calls the room to order and the judge comes in. After the Martins takes her seat, everybody else in the room takes their seats.

Kay's attorney was name Isabel Ryan. She is worried about this case. Ryan knows that Kay wants Dylan out of her and Maria's life. She knows that Dylan looks good on paper and the home visit went wonderful. He had a an apartment with an room already for his daughter and was looking for a house in a good neighborhood. This was going to be a volatile case.

Joseph Sterling, the attorney for Dylan Ross, was confident that the judge would side with them. They had a great home visit and his client has taken all the necessary classes and counseling. He knows that Dylan has a good job and plenty of money as well as being from a good family. Now they just had to wait and see which way the judge would rule.

Judge Martins let Ryan go first. She present her case. She tried to portray Kay as a hard working single mother only trying to do right by her child. Here was a total stranger that was trying to lay claim to the previously mention child. Maria didn't know him and now Kay was supposed to let him take her over-night. The judge and Sterling asked questions and then it was Sterling's turn.

Sterling presented a man just trying to do right by his child. A man that wanted to provide and raise his child. Be a part of her life. He has done everything asked of him and just wants a chance. The judge and Ryan asks questions than it was time for witnesses.

Sam testified for Dylan. Kay was furious. How could her father do this? Side with a stranger? Sam says that Dylan deserves a chance to be a father. The Judge asks if he trusts Mr. Ross and Sam said yes. Ryan asks if trusts Dylan to have his granddaughter overnight. Sam says the same thing, yes. The judge dismisses him. There are a few more witnesses including the social worker who conducted the home visit. After questioning each is dismissed. The judge retires to make her decision.

It takes less than an hour to come to a decision. The courtroom is called to order again. The judge takes her place and everyone takes their seats. "I have come to only one possible conclusion. I know you don't want him in your life Ms. Bennett but be as it may he is the father. I find that his request is reasonable. With that being said, I find for joint custody in the matter of Maria Bennett. I also find that Mr. Ross's name be on the birth certificate. The child will spend one week with her mother and one week with her father following a period of adjustment" the judge says. "The first overnight visit will be in two weeks. Mr. Ross will be allowed to visit with the child every day until that time so the child may get used to him. So order" finishes the judge.

Kay is devastated. Now she had someone else in her life to try to order her around. He would try to take her baby from her as well. And her own father siding with the enemy. She could see no silver lining on this cloud. It looked like there would be a fight ahead.

Dylan was excited. He would get to be a part of his daughter's life. He planned on getting some presents for his daughter. He would give them to her when he finally meets her tomorrow. He made arrangements to see her at Chief Bennett's house. They agreed that this would be neutral territory. They all left the courtroom, some elated and some furious.


End file.
